Nineteen Years Later with a bit more RHrness
by RHrForeverandever
Summary: The end, with more on Ron and Hermione, like it should've had. Sorry, I'm not good at Summaries :S
1. Nineteen Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not and never will own Harry Potter or any of the characters :(

**Note: **This is Nineteen Years Later rewritten with a bit more focus on Ron and Hermione's relationship, how i think it should be. It's not very good and i think others have and can do better than me, but oh well... It's my first fanfic, so R&R and tell me what you think! (:

* * *

A group of 4 people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him. Ron was stood behind her. His arm was draped casually around Hermione's shoulders and he had a sincere smile upon his face.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test did you, love? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner." He looked the side of her face with one eyebrow raised.

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you." She turned her head to face Ron, just as he was leaning in to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, Hermione wrapped her arms fully around his neck and deepened the kiss. Harry rolled his eyes, Ginny smiled at them adoringly and all of the kids looked disgusted. "Eww, gross!" Hugo made a vomit gesture. "Mummy, Daddy, do you _have_ to do that in front of all these people!?" He whined. Hermione pulled away from Ron and giggled softly. Ron chuckled. "Oh, shush, little man. We're famous! People love it when we kiss!" Hermione and Ginny both snorted at his pathetic excuse and walked over to have a little talk with the kids.

"Actually, I _did _Confund the Muggle examiner," Ron whispered to Harry, as they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!"_

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm. "Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

Ron instinctively wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and softly kissed her cheek. "You're right love, sorry," but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

* * *

Harry checked the battered, old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor _love_!"

"But you _know _Neville -"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_ …"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt on to the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

Ginny and Hermione kissed Albus and Rose goodbye, then Harry and Ron hugged them. "See you at Christmas!" Said Hermione and Ginny as they jumped onto the Hogwarts Express. Student's were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

They all laughed.

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner.

After they bade their goodbyes to Lily, Harry and Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Hugo made their way out of King's Cross station and into their Muggle car. Hugo sat in the back and instantly started playing with his toy broomstick, holding it tightly in his hand and flew it up and down, making zoom noises.

"Ahh, let's go home!" Ron grinned and looked lovingly at Hermione.

Hermione leaned over and pressed her lips firmly to his, giving him a short, but passionate kiss. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, 'Mione." Ron moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Later, when Hugo's in bed, there's something I'd like you to do for me." He pulled back and winked at her as she smirked. "Oh, It'd be my pleasure …"

"Can we _go_ now?" Hugo looked up at them with a pout. "_I'm_ _hungry!_"

Hermione laughed. "Well, who does he get that from, I wonder?"

Ron looked innocent as he place one hand on the steering wheel, one hand on Hermione's knee and slowly drove home.

* * *

Please review!! _Thankyouu...x_


	2. A Morning In The Weasley Household

**A Normal Morning In The Weasley Household.**

Hermione woke the next morning in, still-sleeping, Ron's arms. She carefully prised herself out of his grip and was about to get out of bed, when strong hands pulled her back down and pinned her to the bed.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Ron smirked down at Hermione.

"To check on Hugo!" Hermione giggled and tried unsuccessfully to break free.

"Oh, no you're not…" Ron leaned down and captured Hermione's lips in a breathtaking kiss. After about a minute, she pulled away.

"What? You want more?"

"That's exactly what I want." Ron growled softly in Hermione's ear.

"After the two rounds I gave you last night? I don't think so! You'll have to at least wait until tonight."

Ron pouted. "Oh, spoil sport!"

Hermione laughed at his attempt to win her over and stood up. "C'mon, It's seven o'clock. You've got work in an hour, and I've got it in three."

Ron sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm gonna go take a shower. Can you do the breakfast?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, love." He got out of bed and walked in the bathroom. Hermione pulled on one of Ron's Chudley Cannon's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, then walked into Hugo's bedroom. She shook him gently. "Hugo, sweetie. It's time to get up." Hugo yawned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, Mummy."

"Morning, Darling. C'mon, let's go make me, you and Daddy some breakfast." Hugo shot up and the word breakfast and sprinted down the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes at how much he was like his father and followed him down.

Hermione poured some juice out for the three of them, then cooked some bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and pancakes for Hugo. After 10 minutes, Ron came into the kitchen. "Hey buddy!" He ruffled Hugo's hair and walked over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Mmm … smells good, hun." Hermione smiled and moved her head to the side so he could kiss her lips. "You say that about all my cooking." She laughed.

"True, true … but it's all extremely tasty!" Ron kissed her cheek and sat down to the table beside Hugo. "Have a good sleep mate?" Hugo nodded and grinned. "Yep! But I'm hungry…" Ron chuckled softly. "I know mate, so am I!" Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them and dished their breakfast out. "Breakfast is served."

Ron and Hugo immediately started wolfing down their food while Hermione grimaced at them. "Ahem, manners please, you two."

"Sorry." They both slowed down and enjoyed the delicious breakfast Hermione had made. Once finished Hermione washed the dishes and Ron cleared the table for her.

"Hugo, sweetie, can you run upstairs and get ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's?"

Hugo beamed. "Yay! Is Lily going to be there?"

"Yeah, Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry have to work too."

Hugo's eyes lit up as he ran off upstairs to get ready. Ron laughed and walked over to Hermione.

"Why do you have to work so early?" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and looked up at him sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry love." Ron rested his hand on Hermione's hips and looked down at her. "But, I've finished all my overtime, so Kingsley's giving me the day off tomorrow. That way I can spend until ten with you."

"Fair deal." Hermione smiled, feeling better. "Well, I'll see you at six then."

Ron smiled back and kissed her softly. "Yeah. I'd better go otherwise I'll be late." He looked at the clock which read 7:50 and walked out the back door. Before he apparated, he turned back to Hermione and blew her a kiss, then was gone in a _Pop!_

Hermione sighed contently and slowly walked up the stairs to get ready for a long day's work ahead of her.


End file.
